Justice and Vengeance
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sequel to The Spirit of Forgiveness. The final battle is in her hands. The darkness is much more closer to her than she ever expected... will Jack be able to save Kate from Pitch? Can Kate free her sister from the darkness? Or will she turn herself to the darkness before that? A single wish can change the course of this battle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**(Kate's POV)**

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming…

I can't remember the last time Pitch let me out to watch the sky, he's always telling me to stop fighting, but something inside tells me to keep going, maybe someday I'll be able to see Jack again.

So I will just… play along and endure the darkness.

**(Author's POV)**

Sometimes the darkness can get very deep inside people's hearts.

But some others… fight to live in the light.

Ever since Kate has been capture by the darkness… people start to see that the Sacred Spirit of Forgiveness… has not been around them.

They start to think that something bad is going on and that she's fighting it.

People pray for the safety of the Sacred Spirit.

With each pray… she gets herself more power while she's imprison by Pitch.

Without letting him or her sister to see that she's protecting the people while she's there with her magic powers.

She calls her serpents with her power and tells them to do the work while she uses some to make the nature be alive.

More and more serpents appear and helps the Sacred Spirit to take the souls to the afterlife.

People start to believe that wherever the sacred spirit is… she's still there with them.

The kids still believe in her and also pray even if they have nightmares all the time.

They always look the good side and try to be strong all the way until she returns.

**(Kate's POV)**

I pray and make those kids who still believe in me… be strong and protect them even if I'm not there with them.

Some nights I make them have good dreams and sometimes I can't.

I just hope that I can make Adela realize that Pitch is using her and went the time is right… he will finish her.

He's the cause why she's angry with me and she doesn't even notice it.

I remember once that mom said that…

"**To live is to die. To die is to live. Pure is Impure. Impure is pure. Good is evil. And Evil is Good**."

At first I didn't understand that, but now I do.

Adela was once good… now she's evil. (_Good is evil_.)

We were once alive… now we're death. (_To live is to die_.)

We're death now… but we still live even so. (_To die is to live_.)

Now… I must make this Dark Adela be good again. (_Evil is good_.)

But this place… this dark place… is corrupting me slowly. (Pure is Impure.)

Even if I turn myself to the dark side… I know that I'll return to my old self again.

Because… Something that was once good that is transform into something dark… will return to its good side. (_Impure is pure_.)

Now I know why mom use to say those words to everyone.

And they were truth.


	2. Chapter 1: Looking

**Chapter 1:**

**Looking**

**(Jack's POV)**

More than five months have passed since Pitch took Kate…

Five months searching… every corner of the globe.

Even at the Sacred Mountain Villages, after all these years… they keep praying for her as a goddess, hoping that she might return one day…

And still, we can't sense her…

We know that she's fine, Manny remains calm.

When a bright moon lights the sky, I know Kate is dreaming, but the nights are getting darker.

Nightmares…

We are having a lot of trouble dealing with them, we can just scare them off… nothing more.

-And we meet again.- I say to the Nightmares.

The Nightmares… just stare at me.

Standing with pride, knowing I can't do anything.

I prefer to walk away, and keep looking…

I miss you, Kate.

-I'm back.- I answer.

- Hey Frost, how was your day?- ask Bunny.

- The Nightmares are getting stronger, I'm just tired, I can't do anything.- I say.

- Hey, I asked you about your day, not the nightmares, you need some rest buddy.- say Bunny.

- You want me to rest? You want me to stay calm when Kate is out there?- I ask him already sad.

- Jack Frost! Look at yourself, you have been wondering the globe, looking for Kate, but at what cost?- ask North which make me be shock. – Don't fear Jack, I know that is hard but we have to fight, Kate is fighting, we all know that, remember the bright of Manny, remember your center…

- Fun…- I say.

- Don't you think it will be easier to encounter those nightmares and scare them with maybe… fun? Now tell me, what do you want?- ask North.

- I'm sorry, North. I didn't realize what I was doing, I just… want to save Kate.- I answer.


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2:**

**Training**

**(Kate's POV)**

Meanwhile… I was training in the shadows with my sister and Pitch.

-Wrong, try again.- say Pitch.

And I try to use my ice powers to be sharpen.

-Again… Again… Really? Are you even trying, Katie?- ask Pitch each time I couldn't do it like he want to.

Adela tries to attack me and I need to use ice as sharps to stop her but for some reason I couldn't do it right and even now.

-I'm tired and stop calling me that.- I say to him.

- Oh my, I thought you liked it, but you know the rules, do it my way or stay here the whole day trying.- say Pitch.

- Pitch please, let me rest… I'll do it after…- I try to say.

- After what! After you dream about your beloved Frost!- scream Pitch.

- I… I don't…- I try to say.

- I know you do sweetheart, now you are gonna continue? Or want me to force you…- say Pitch.

That make me be angry and I attack Adela once more. But the must strange part was that I was make a wall and try to crush Adela.

-What… I… this is not my power… I don't want to do this again.- I say to him already afraid.

- See? You don't even have to try, Katie, now let's go back to the lair… the Nightmares awaits… oh and you will do it again, remember your place Sacred Spirit. You can't command anything, but for me, I can do whatever I want… with… you…- say Pitch and he leave while I collapse already tired.

Adela walk toward Pitch and talk in private.

**(Adela's POV)**

I know that my sister is strong but sometimes Pitch is passing the line on her sometimes.

-Pitch.- I call him.

- Yes?- ask Pitch.

- I think you force too much, don't you think?- I ask him.

- Are you worry about your sister, Adela?- ask Pitch.

- No, but I sense that if you keep up with that state she's going to collapse next time. It's too much force for her and I can see that she can't control her powers all completely.- I say to him.

- I see… then maybe you should help her.- say Pitch.

- What?!- I ask him.

- You can make her stronger if that's what you want. Because I need her as stronger as ever.- say Pitch.

- Find.- I say and turn around. I walk toward her.

**(Kate's POV)**

-Kate.- say Adela and I look at her.

- What do you want?- I ask her.

- Just to tell you that I'm going to train you after this.- say Adela which make me be shock.

- You?- I ask.

- Yes, and don't expect me to be nicer than Pitch, alright?- she ask me.

- Of course.- I say to her and I couldn't stop smiling at her which she turn away and we stuck up.

- Time to go girls.- say Pitch.


	4. Chapter 3: Searching

**Chapter 3:**

**Searching**

**(Jack's POV)**

North, Bunny and me we were in North's sleigh and we were following the Nightmares at night.

-This will be a long night! You guys ready?!- scream North.

-We are always ready!- scream Bunny.

- Over there North, there's one heading to the town!- I scream.

- Jack are you sure this is actually a good idea?- ask Bunny.

- Well it's the only way to find Pitch… North, Bunny look!- I scream to them. - There are more, one is heading South.- we notice that from all places the Nightmares appear and separate to different directions.

Bunny run above the roof while I fly in the wind.

- Yeah and the others are heading East, North go and follow the one alone, Jack and I will follow the others.- say Bunny.

- Ok, good luck guys, I'll see you two at the base, later.- say North and we got off the sleigh to follow the rest of the Nightmares.

- There're hiding on that building, let's wait for them to start moving… hey what's wrong Frost?- ask Bunny.

- Nothing Bunny, I'm just wondering how is she doing…- I say to him.

Already depress about losing her and not finding her.

-Hey, she's a Sacred Spirit and very strong, I'm sure she's just fine.- say Bunny smiling at me.

That give me a little of hope.

-I hope so Bunny, but I'll fight for her.- I say looking at the building where the Nightmares were hiding.

Then… they start to move again.

-Bunny look! They're moving again!- I say very joyful.

- Oh yeah, I see them buddy.- say Bunny and our chase keep going on.

- Let the hunt begin.- I say to him already happy.

- I'll follow you!- say Bunny also very cheerful.

**(Author's POV)**

Meanwhile… they didn't notice that the Nightmares notice them already.

-The Guardians… Are moving… Master has to know about this.- say one of the Nightmares and start to gallop as fast as he could to get away from them.


	5. Chapter 4: The Second Dark Part

**Chapter 4:**

**The Second Dark Part**

**(Kate's POV)**

Pitch's Territory…

-Ah home, sweet home.- say Pitch holding me.

- Let go of me, I know where to go.- I say to him.

I knew where to go since I was already use to the darkness anyway.

Everything is dark with little of light in this place.

- Oh but we are not going to your chamber Katie. Now let's begin the second part of your training.- say Pitch.

- Second Part?- I ask him which I was already too terrify to know what it was.

- We are going to focus on the black sand now.- say Pitch.

Just great.

-I'm already using my powers the way you want, and now black sand?- I ask him already irritate.

- Well the point of this training is that you manage to combine my power with yours. My Nightmares are powerful, but with a piece of ice they will be more… deadly.- say Pitch which was strange.

Why did he want me to combine it.

If his Nightmares are so powerful then by combine my power with his… then that would mean not with just a single touch of ice… also with my sacred powers.

-That was not the deal Pitch, you told me that you just wanted to test my powers, not use them.- I say to him.

- Ah yes your powers are quite impressive my Sacred Spirit.- say Pitch.

- I'm not going to combine my powers.- I say to him already resisting to him.

- I'm not asking you, Katie. You are going to do it! Now let's begin.- say Pitch already threatening if I make a single mistake.

I guess that I don't have another option.

I unleash my powers and also did he and we combine it but before that think could form I make sure that my sacred powers were very deep away from his reach and from me.

I wasn't going to risk that that monster will be very powerful than it already is.

-Do you like it, Katie? He's taking form already.- say Pitch.

To my horror it was a horse.

His eyes were still red as blood the part of its face was dark but the rest of its body was cover with white.

Only a dark line above him was cover in dark.

-What is that?- I ask him.

- It's a normal nightmare with a touch of Ice, quite impressive for the first try, don't be afraid. I'll let you rest for now, my Nightmares are waiting for me and I need to recollect all the fear from the children. Until then, my spirit.- say Pitch and with that he was gone.

Then the room start to light up and I was back to my sell.

This was going to be a hard than I thought.

I have to make Adela realize what's going on before it's too late.

But…

That will take my will power for that to happen.


End file.
